RWBY Watches Death Battles
by Shadow JAFF
Summary: This story will have several students at beacon around the time of the Vital festival watching Death Battles in the class of a new teacher, starting with episode 2. Also, any reference to the content being fictional will be rewritten for the sake of the story.


RWBY watches Death Battles

RWBY x Death Battles Crossover

Author: Shadow JAFF

Beta/Assistant Author: Magna Ryunoid

Xxxx

Chapter 1: Akuma vs Shang Tsung

Beacon Academy, where young people study and perfect their skills to become hunters and huntress with the aim of prevailing peace against the threats that arise between the shadows. Usually the Creatures of Grimm.

Great teams of hunters who are legend in all the most unknown remnant places were born in Beacon and now the next generations will try to overcome them and for this they are enrolled in this academy, where they learn all the knowledge and techniques of combat but now a new class opens in front of them.

One they will never forget.

The new classroom was bustling with activity and a mix of excitement and wonder.

The students were doing a mix of things before the class started.

Team RWBY, were seated at the front and center of the class, Ruby and Yang playing a game, Blake reading a book, and Weiss preparing for whatever notes may be needed for the class.

Team JNPR was seated the right of team RWBY; Jaune, Pyrrha and Ren all reading various books, while Nora who was sleeping lightly.

The class had more than just first year students, which explained why Team CFVY was in the class, sitting to the left of RWBY, as well as several other second year teams.

Team CRDL, known as one of the most hated teams because they were a group of thugs were sitting as far away from the front as they could.

In addition to the teams of this academy, there are also teams from different regions and other academies

Team SSSN was seated right behind RWBY, despite not even being Beacon students

Even Cinder, Emerald, Mercury and a disguised Neopolitan were sitting in the far back corner.

Penny, who had permission from Ironwood and Ozpin to work with team RWBY for this class while at the school, was sitting to the left Ruby, with Coco Adel to her own left.

The door at the front left corner of the room opened up and all the students turned to face the new teachers.

The first was a man who stood a little over five feet tall, and had light skin, with tan marks on his arms and face. He wore loose pants, and his top was all black wrappings. He had long brown hair tied back in a manly braid, and bright blue eyes. Strapped to his back was a large brown sword.

The second man had black hair with purple veins, blue eyes and pale skin ... he wore a white shirt with a black jacket, gray pants and Purple shoes ... hanging from his hip was a sword similar to a katana.

They were both pushing a cart with a large scroll over it, as well as a projector and a box. They maneuvered the cart to the front of the room, and pulled a large white projection screen off the wall. Then they stood in front of the class.

"Hello my name is Professor Kage and to my right my assistant Daniel Nile" said the professor

"Good morning everyone," said his assistant.

"And we will handle this class from now on, called "Battle Studies" said Kage

"This will not be the same as Professor Goodwitch's combat studies where you fight and learn for yourselves, in battle studies, you will watch videos of combat, and then judge them, learn from them, and maybe practice the techniques that are used in them!" explained Daniel.

"Exactly," Kage nodded, smiling-""These videos were created by two men, known only as Wizard and Boomstick, who each used their Semblances to gather the information you are about to witness."

"The two also rely on a man who can see into other worlds to gather information for these fights, so none of these fights have actually happened as far as I myself can identify." said Daniel

"Now, any questions?" asked Kage. Yang raised her hand-"Yes, Miss Xiao Long? Is it about the fight or the fact that you recognize me?"

The rest of the students were a little surprised by that. Yang Xiao Long already knew Professor Kage?

"Professor, how would this help us any more than combat class, and I'm more surprised you recognise me, seeing as how last I saw you, you were at the bar I work part time at."

Kage laughed, then answered, "First, you will get new skills and knowledge you won't find anywhere else. Second, I was drinking water, I can't stand alcohol. Although I am a bit surprized my student is a bouncer. "

Coco Adel raised his hand. "This is for Mr. Nile... Why did you choose to be a professor's assistant instead of being a hunter?"

"Well, Ms. Adel," Daniel said. "Although I am a hunter, I like to focus more on research and teaching, so thanks to Mr. Kage I am learning to be a professor"

"Nerd," mocked Cardin

Daniel frowned and took a ruler from Kage's desk. He took quick and careful aim before throwing it with a surprising speed, stabbing it into the desk in behind Cardin, mere inches from his left ear.

"Do not call me Nerd," Daniel said annoyed. "But if you do call me a Badass Nerd ... Because although I do not believe in punishment through violence I am trained in ten thousand and one ways to torture people so I ask for any offensive comments from me, the professor or your fellow classmates, as this is a place to learn" he sighed "Is it clear? "

The class all nodded with a slight terror in their faces except Cinder and her group, even Neo was smiling at hearing about the methods of torture that the assistant knew.

Professor Kage decided to change the atmosphere of the class and began to give the instructions of the work

"Well, now that that is out of the way, let us move on to the assignment. You will work in groups of four, that is, each team works together. Miss Popentallia, you get to work with team RWBY. At the beginning of each class, starting next class, in three days, each team will give me a report following one of several pre-determined areas concerning one of the fighters in each video I will be showing you. If you do not wish to see the fight, that is okay; I am not forcing you to watch the fight, but you will at least need to view or read the pre-battle and post-battle breakdown of each fighter."

"After the teams hand in their reports, we will be starting the next episode. There is no guarantee we will watch every single video in the exact order they were made. You will be required to at least learn the strengths and weaknesses of each fighter, although watching the fight is optional. Please note also that this is essentially a game of 'who would win', and that the fight shown is just for entertainment purposes. There is no guarantee that the same person would win the fight the same way if they fought again, they may even lose in a rematch.

"After the video, the teams will choose a category to research on the fighter they choose, and then use the remaining time of the class to research and start on the report. Anything you fail to finish in class will be homework. You have until the next lesson to finish. As there will be one lesson for this class every three days, you have plenty of time to do your best work."

After the new teacher finished explaining, a small girl, hardly five from her size, came into the room holding a box over her head. She had auburn hair and tanned skin, with bright blue eyes, and was wearing adult-sized shorts and dark linin wrappings over her chest, with her hair done up in twin pigtails held with beads that looked like Grimm masks.

The students then were asked to come up and draw a number from the box

"Okay, students! Now that all that is out of the way, we will begin the videos! Feel free to speak during the video; I am more than willing to answer whatever questions you may have." said Kage

"I'll still be answering the questions they have and as someone who has already seen the contents of these boxes I will only tell them ... that what they will see next will be something amazing" said Daniel-"First match is a brawler vs a sorcerer!" point to the little girl to start the video -"It's Showtime!"

The small girl then put the first disk she grabbed out of the box and put it into the projector.

"One last thing," Kage called out, "these are simulated battles to the death, and if a warrior has a restraint that would prevent them from killing in real life, it is removed in the fight shown."

All the students nodded and muttered to each other. The video then started.

Akuma VS Shang Tsung

(*Cues: Invader - Jim Johnston*)

The students were aware of the title Death Battle appeared on the screen. Along with the title, the screen showed spikes sticking out from the ground, chains swinging from the ceiling, and lots and lots of blood appearing everywhere.

"Cool" Mercury muttered as he and some students liked the presentation, it sounded interesting.

Wiz: Street Fighter, Mortal Kombat, kings of the fighting genre. And every good fighter needs awesome villains.

When they heard that both fighters belong to the fighting genre, many were interested since the majority of them had played that class of games, especially Yang and Nora who had a small rivalry.

"It is true that every great game needs a great villain," Mercury said under his breath, before Cinder slapped the back of his head.

Boomstick: Like Akuma, the ultimate badass of martial arts.

Wiz: And Shang Tsung, the sorcerous vanguard of doom.

Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick!

Wiz: And, it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find who would win a Death Battle.

"To clarify, Wiz is the basic info and science guy while Boomstick is the weapons expert and comic relief, although sometimes his jokes are in bad taste and you will soon know why," said Daniel.

Akuma

The first contestant is a muscular man wearing a sleeveless black gi with a piece of rope tied around him like a belt and brown eastern style sandals. He also has spiky, blood red hair with one part of it tied in a vertical ponytail and red glowing eyes. He appears to be wearing a necklace with the beads as big as peaches (weirdest necklace they have ever seen).

"No doubt a tough guy," said Coco, "Although that strange necklace takes away points, it seems ridiculous"

Wiz: Akuma, master of the fist. Known as Gouki in Japan, he is a living weapon, ten times stronger than nearly every other Street Fighter.

Boomstick: Plus, he looks friggin' awesome, I totally want me some red, glowing eyes.

At this, Yang, who was still at the front of the room, turned and looked at the people behind her, her own eyes blazing red. The act spooked a few of the other students, but made Emerald scowl a little, as she had naturally red eyes.

"Jealous" mocked Mercury receiving a blow on his arm from her.

"Shut up," Emerald said.

"Definitely jealous," Mercury said with a smile.

Wiz: Akuma has dozens of powerful special attacks including the Gou Hadoken, a powerful blast with precision control. He can even use the almighty Shinku-Hadoken, which is, basically, a giant fireball of death.

Boomstick: Man, if I ever fire a Hadoken in real life, I'mma die happy.

"This sounds like a semblance but with a different energy source than the Aura," said Weiss

"That's right, Miss Schnee, many of the fighters have attack techniques using other sources of energy, although some are similar to Aura, there are differences about where it comes from," said Kage.

"For example, instead of the energy that is born from the soul, it is born through an arduous physical and mental training, something that for some sounds easy but in truth can be difficult" said Daniel

Wiz: Akuma also uses the Shoryuken uppercut, teleport ability, a swift multi-striking hurricane kick, and the Hyakkishu, A.K.A the Demon Flip

Boomstick: Also, Akuma's got tons of different Super Arts, but two really stand out from the rest. There's the Kongo...Kokuretsu Za... how do you say that?

Wiz: No idea.

"Kongo Koruretsu Zan," said Blake as everyone in the room looked at her. "The name appears on the screen, it is not as difficult to read as it sounds very similar to the texts we have."

Some nodded as it was true but that made them surprised that Wiz didn't know how to pronounce the word, considering he is smart...

Boomstick: Well, I'm pretty sure that's Japanese for "Fuck You Up!"

"Language!" Ruby yelled. A few other students gave her looks.

Yang laughed at her sister's attitude, so did Kage and his assistant...

'This girl needs to grow up, and fast,' Cinder thought to herself.

Boomstick: 'Cause basically, Akuma punches the ground and things explode.

*Akuma slams his fist against the ground which creates a powerful shockwave that sends his opponent flying.*

Boomstick: He shattered a whole friggin' mountain just by punching it. Holy shit!

A few of the students nearly crapped themselves at this. No one was that strong.

"Not even I have that kind of strength even with my semblance activated," Yang said as she stood out in the whole academy with her strength.

"There are certainly a lot of people stronger than us, the important thing is to learn from their skills and perfect them," Kage said giving advice

Wiz: But that's not the deadliest move up his nonexistent sleeve.

*Akuma uses his deadly move slides to his opponent Dan Hibiki and the screen turns dark that's followed by rapid punching that showed purple flames. Once the move ended, the opponent with health depleted afterwards is laying on the ground unconscious… or dead, while Akuma has his back turned with his symbol on his back glowing*

Wiz: The Shun Goku Satsu, also known as the Raging Demon, literally means "Instant Hell Murder".

"Interesting," Cinder said when he saw this thunderous movement, curious about the strange symbol on Akuma's back

"Although I would have liked to have seen what happened but I guess it was brutal," said Mercury as some students nodded.

"If there is a technique like this throughout Remnant, I just hope it's in good hands," Weiss said with slight fear.

Cinder thought to ask Adam if anyone among his troops of the white fang exists someone with a similar power; it certainly would be useful for her plans.

Boomstick: Man, I'm going to totally name my first kid that.

Some students laughed at imagining a person with a name like this.

"What a fool, who would name their child 'Raging Demon'?" said Weiss.

"Apparently this guy," Daniel said in a funny tone, "You cannot blame him, it would be incredible to have a name like that"

"In effect," Sun agreed.

"Although I personally think he means, he wants to name his kid 'Shun Goku Satsu'," commented Kage.

Boomstick: The Raging Demon at full power is fatal, this guy's a frikin' onslaught of pain!

"It's true, Akuma with his skills could face any experienced hunter," said Blake

"I like this guy; he sounds like a good combatant for me," Yang says in confidence.

Wiz: That's right, Boomstick, Akuma lives for one thing and one thing only: fighting. He travels the world day and night searching for worthy opponents. He's an unstoppable human Holocaust, losing only once to his brother Gouken, but after a brutal rematch...

Many of the students were horrified of the image of Gouken laying against the wall with his blood splattered all over it and Akuma's symbol is painted on the wall above Gouken. Yang covered Ruby's eyes to protect her, Jaune as some others wanted to go to the bathroom to vomit...

Yang, Weiss, and a few of the other people in the class who had brothers and sisters cringed. 'Who could do that to their own family?' many thought.

'Beautiful image,' thought Neo being the only one unmoved by the image of brutal death, to be an experimental assassin has its advantages in supporting those kinds of acts

Boomstick: Oh hey, look he can finger-paint!

That got a lot of angry remarks from the crowd, to the point that professor Kage had to pause the video for a short while.

"Not cool, Bastard! Not cool!" Yang shouted.

"This is no laughing matter, you insufferable swine!" Weiss screeched.

"That's just wrong," Emerald said under her breath, "Who would make a joke over someone murdering his own sibling?"

"Now they understand when I told them that some of the Boomstick jokes are not very funny," Daniel said when he saw the number of annoying student looks. Kage nodded while looking at his much younger assistant/genetically engineered daughter, who was sitting at a small desk, playing a video game with headphones.

Even Neo, who hadn't seen her father in years, and Cinder, who hated her family, were outraged.

Wiz: It was rumored that Akuma sacrificed his soul to a demon in exchange for the strength to defeat Gouken, but this has been proven false.

"It should that man is a demon reborn through a human body," said Neptune.

"Even if he didn't sacrifice his soul, he's still crazy as hell to do that," said Cardin.

Some students had to agree with Cardin on this ... Akuma is crazy about what he did to his brother Gouken.

Boomstick: Akuma's got one major problem, though. His stamina is absolutely pathetic. He can dish out the pain, but he sure can't take it.

Wiz: It's crucial for Akuma to have total control over the fight. He takes an extremely offensive ways moving, always attacking.

"Well that's a definite useful weakness we can exploit should we ever have to fight him," said Coco.

"Remember students, the stamina is important but also understand that in combat it is about controlling the conflicts through their terms. Do not let your opponent dictate the terms of the fight, make sure to be acting without reacting to any mockery that your opponent makes them , you have to be as calm as possible at all times," said Kage.

The students nodded at the teacher's words.

Boomstick: Yeah, screw defense, Give me more ways to hurt people!

"I agree with this, the more ways to attack your opponent, the easier it will be to defeat him," Cardin said as his team nodded.

"I think it's a bad idea, defence is the key to winning the battle," Pyrrha said, "It's better to have a strong defense to withstand a lot of enemy attacks than to have greater strength and lose your energy in using your techniques."

"The ideal is to have a balanced style of combat, to have in the same conditions in the attack as the defense," Penny commented.

"Exactly, a hunter must dominate the offensive as a defensive these are the qualities that one must have to overcome the obstacles, well said," Daniel explained.

*Akuma: I am Akuma, and I will teach you the meaning of pain!*

Many people did not like Akuma from that description.

"Then again, he is a villain, they aren't exactly payed to be nice," Blake spoke in a forced calm voice. A lot of people nodded at that comment.

Shang Tsung

The next contestant is some kind of old martial arts master wearing a purple, eastern robe. He looks extremely wrinkly with long, ghostly white hair as well as his mustache and beard which are long and thin as was strange, some scenes showed him as elderly, and some showed him as quite young.

Many of the young hunters-in-training have the same question when seeing aspects of the sorcerer / martial artist

'Did something happen that made him age fast or something?'

Wiz: Shang Tsung is the cunning sorcerer from Outworld, and scheming pawn of Shao Kahn. He's extremely adapt in magic and a well-rounded fighter

"Oh, please! He's just a pawn for someone else, I thought we were talking about a total badass," said Cardin.

"I think it's interesting," said Weiss, "sorcerer, well rounded, and adapts easily."

"Besides that he is a martial artist, according to the histories the sorcerers were more experts in the magic and less experienced in melee, and Tsung knows both martial arts and magic, so it sounds somewhat impressive," said Ren.

Boomstick: This guy can shoot flaming skulls, which is totally awesome, but, where the heck does he keep them? I mean seriously, how many skulls can a person carry around with them?

"Creepy," Ruby mutters.

'Cool,' Mercury thinks.

The others had different thoughts but certainly that ability was creepy. But the young hunters dreadfully hoped they're not from humans and maybe they are just part of his sorcery.

Wiz: Tsung can teleport around the battlefield with the special move called "Hot Escape".

"Screw teleportation, what a cheap ability," Yang says, annoyed as that skill reminded her of the girl with pink hair, white and brown...

On the other hand Neo, whose hair and eyes were currently dark brown, was smiling that her enemy was still annoying because he lost against her. 'In your face, bitch' she thought, hiding her smile.

Boomstick: Wah! Sucker punch, bitch!

This got some of them laughing at that.

"Language!"

Wiz: He can morph into whomever he wants, giving him tons of different skill sets, it's like fighting a hundred different foes combined into one.

"Hey, this combatant is diverse, so he can switch strategies between anyone at any time," said Weiss.

"If Shang Tsung has little to no experience using that other person's abilities though, that may be a problem," Cinder commented, getting a few nods.

"The thing says that it gives him tons of different skill sets, so I think it does actually give him their abilities and muscle memory," Jaune replied.

Boomstick: Man, I wish I could morph into anybody I wanted. I can have some fun with that!

Some of the male students of the class snickered, understanding his perverted joke, but most of the females in the classroom growled at that, save for innocent Ruby and clueless Penny, but they understood from the reaction of the other girls that what Boomstick said was offensive.

"It better not be the 'Fun' I think it is," Emerald sharply says while glaring daggers at the show in hope she's glaring at Boomstick.

"I expect the same, too," Weiss said, looking the same way.

Boomstick: He also has a razor sharp Straight Sword, though he usually keeps it hidden for a surprise attack.

"A stealthy weapon, that's pretty good for catching the opponent off-guard," said Pyrrha.

"If surprise attacks give a good advantage to attack your opponents, the best hidden weapons are hidden as simple elements of clothing," said Mercury, thinking of his bionic legs and specialised boots.

The majority agreed with that ... nobody would suspect a weapon that is an implement of dress...

"Although there is also the fact that for some professionals, anything and everything can be a potentially deadly weapon," commented Kage, "I personally have managed to best, and even kill, many a beast with rocks, utensils, bone fragments, simple plant life, a ball of cotton, just to name a few. A true master can even trick an opponent into killing themselves, intentionally or accidentally, by playing with their emotions."

"I do not know how you'd hurt anyone with that ... but I'd rather not know," Emerald murmured as the other students were slightly afraid of the professor except Neo who was interested in knowing how to hurt someone with those simple everyday objects.

Wiz: Shang Tsung possesses one other strange, but useful ability. Long ago, when he was caught cheating in the Mortal Kombat tournament, he was cursed, by the elder gods, to rapidly age until an untimely death.

"So that explains why he is so old, because he was caught cheating," said Ren.

"Well, they do say that winners never cheat, and cheaters never win." said Nora

"Ha, what a loser," Cardin jeers, "He sucked so badly he had to cheat, but he screwed that up to!" The rest of CRDL guffawed with him, and a few others started laughing and snickering as well.

"That is true in official tournaments, but in a real life fight your opponent will use any means to gain advantage. One must always be careful, look beneath the beneath, and plan for every possible outcome and action," said Kage, as some students took notes, "Take an example of the ninjas."

Blake's ear rose when she heard the word 'Ninja'.

"The ninjas are masters of stealth but their greatest quality is cheating to gain advantage but the trick is not to be caught," Kage said. "Before anyone says anything, it's true there are ninjas who fight with honor, but for the most part they must do whatever it takes to complete the mission, requiring them to cheat and lie to succeed. However, Shang failed and received punishment."

Wiz: The only way to prevent this fate is to absorb the souls of his victims.

With that the mirth ended, as the entire class dropped their jaws. Even Cinder and her group were shocked.

"What!?" Some students shouted.

Ruby was literally shaking like a leaf." D-d-did h-h-he s-say…"

Boomstick: He can literally eat your soul. Your soul! Not only can this heal him, but he gets the memories of the souls he devoured.

Professor Kage was once again forced to pause the video as the entire class erupted into chaos. Several students blacked out and many started throwing random stuff at the projector screen, including binders, bags, pencils, bullets, and in Yang's case, Jaune. Even Cinder lobbed a small fireball at the screen. Many were demanding Shang Tsung die immediately. Ruby was curled up in a ball, with Penny trying to comfort her. It took some time for the class to settle down enough, and for the ones who fainted to wake up, before the video was started again.

Wiz: This helps him copy the move sets of other fighters when he morphs.

"If it were not for the part of absorbing souls, this would be an amazing semblance," said Coco while consoling Velvet who was still frightened.

Boomstick: So really, his curse became his deadliest weapon.*Sarcastic* Good punishment there, gods.

Cinder growled, "This is why curses shouldn't have countermeasures! Curses are meant to make a person's life short and miserable, and/or to teach them a lesson in humility, not to be weaponized!"

Many nodded and agreed with her.

"Those gods must have been smarter not to have made that mistake," said Weiss.

Wiz: Shang Tsung has lived and fought for over a thousand years. His sorcery, powers, and brutal Fatalities are rivaled by few, and he's claimed the title of grand champion of Mortal Kombat several times, almost bringing about the winning streak necessary to allow Shao Kahn to invade Earth-realm, key word being 'almost'.

Boomstick: Yeah, unfortunately for Shang Tsung, he pretty much sucks at actually accomplishing his goals. He's super powerful, but like most villains, he can never get around some goody-two-shoes getting in the way of global take-over.

Yang nudged Ruby. "Sounds like you and Torchwick, eh, Sis?" Ruby and Penny giggled along with Yang.

Without anyone noticing Cinder's group face-palmed. If this guy had hundreds of years of experience in fighting and magic, how can he not beat some random wannabe hero?

"As if we'll let some goody-two-shoes stop our plans," Cinder muttered softly. Ruby sneezed.

Wiz: His only notable victories have included treachery and deceit. But, keep in mind, Tsung's not fighting any ordinary meat-heads. He's fighting demons, sorcerers, and gods, and even in defeat, he somehow keeps coming back more lethal than ever.

"At least you have to give credit for your effort," Mercury said.

"But that does not mean it's okay to cheat," said Coco.

Shung Tsung: *Pointing his finger at his opponent* You... will... DIE!

Nobody in the entire class liked Shang Tsung at all. No bets, they wanted the man dead. After all, the better evil is the lesser evil.

The video then switched to the fight.

Professor Kage paused the video before the fight started and turned to the class. "Any who wish to not see the fight may leave the room, you will be called back in when the fight is over. You may also use this time to go over notes you may have taken while watching, making bets, getting snacks or any number of other things. The video will be resumed in ten minutes. No talking during the fight."

Many of the students left the room and rushed to the cafeteria or to their dorms to grab snacks or whatever else they would need. Emerald, with Neo's help, started a betting pool. Surprisingly, almost a third of the participating students bet on Shang Tsung, claiming his magic and soul-sucking would win him the match. About three fourths of the eighty-ish student class made bets, with 40-20 in Akuma's favor. Winners got their money back and half the losing teams bid, while the remainder went to Emerald and Neo. The bets were put at twenty Lien per person.

At the end of the ten minutes, all but about five returned to their seats, and professor Kage started the match.

Akuma walks on the stage when Shang Tsung suddenly appears behind him from his Hot Escape technique. Akuma jumps away to the other side of the battlefield, and prepares to fight.

FIGHT!

Tsung shoots a Flaming Skull, which Akuma dodges by jumping over. He shoots two Hadokens in the air, and Tsung blocks them. Akuma attacks Tsung's feet, and knocks him even more off balance by hitting him with a hurricane kick, and knocks him in the air with a Shoryuken uppercut. While in the Air, Akuma hits him a few times and finishes the combo with a Shinku-Hadouken. Tsung lies on the ground and Akuma tries to finish him off, but Tsung transform into a fighter known as Scorpion.

Akuma stops and decides to see if this form is powerful enough to fight against, allowing him to get back up.

Shang Tsung (as Scorpion): COME HERE!

Shang Tsung throws the rope dart at Akuma and drags Akuma over towards him. He then uppercuts Akuma.

Shang Tsung then keeps him in the air by hitting him with flaming skulls that burst out of the ground. Akuma falls behind him and throws him to right. He them teleports behinds him and kicks him, which Tsung blocks. He fires a Hadouken, but Tsung uses Hot Escape to get away, then reappears and slashes Akuma with his sword. He then grabs Akuma and tries to steal his soul, which heals some of his health and drains some of Akuma's. Akuma breaks out of it by hitting him with a Hurricane Kick. Tsung runs toward him, but Akuma catches him off guard using the Kongo Kokuretsu Zan, which knocks him in the air. He then teleports over, hits him a few times, and then throws him. Tsung then lands on his feet and transforms into Akuma.

The two prepare for battle.

The two Akuma's then jump in the air and they attack, blocking each other's moves. One of the Akuma knocks the other into the ground, and then tries to finish him off using the Kongo Kokuretsu Zan. However, the other Akuma grabs him and finishes him off with a Shun Goku Satsu. As one of the Akuma's stands with his back to the screen with the iconic heaven kanji confirming the kill, it is then shown that the Akuma lying dead on the ground is Shang Tsung, who shortly turns back into his original form, releasing his souls.

K.O.!

The class erupted into cheers as Akuma slays Shang Tsung. Emerald and Neo, who are closest to the student exit, start dividing the cash for the winners. They kept tallies on the people who won and lost, to make sure they get their winnings.

Results

Boomstick: Oh man, that was way too close!

Wiz: No kidding, Boomstick! Akuma's raw power and speed pressed a distinct advantage early on. But Tsung's own cleverness and wide array of skills quickly even the odds.

Boomstick: It looked like Akuma had the whole thing wrapped up, but Tsung's morphing trick saved his ass.

Wiz: Akuma's pride for battle almost cost his life, as he stopped to see if his new face was worth a challenge.

"Yes, if it were not that he was strong he would have died at once because of his fighting anxiety ... he was very lucky," said Cinder

Boomstick: After switching up strategies, Tsung managed to steal enough of Akuma's soul for some extra health and new abilities.

Wiz: But, it wasn't enough. In the end Akuma's skills as a fighter proved unmatched.

Boomstick: I mean, Tsung loses to Liu Kang all the time, and compared to Akuma, Liu Kang's the nicest guy in the world.

The students all started laughing at that line.

Boomstick: There was no way he could take Akuma's constant punishment.

Wiz: As Tsung isn't used to winning anything on his own, he wasn't perfect on delivering the final blow, leaving him wide open for the experienced Akuma to unleash his greatest weapon.

"It reminds us a lot of the pathetic Torckwick" Yang whispered as the team RWBY and Penny laughed,

Neo managed to hear it and released a slight at is why she is responsible for saving the rear when she was in trouble with the police as hunters and huntress

Roman is actually not very capable when he's alone.

Boomstick: The Raging Demon of Instant-Hell-Murder-Awesomeness!

Wiz: And so Shang Tsung fell once again releasing his devoured souls, again.

Boomstick: Looks like Tsung's all souled out! Ha ha, get it, Wiz?

Yang and Professor Nile both laughed at the horrible pun.

"Oh that was good," Daniel said as everyone was still moaning. "Oh come on. It wasn't that bad."

"God dammit, Yang." Blake muttered.

Wiz: The winner is Akuma.

The lights in the room turned on again as the video was ejected. The bell rang, and as the students left the room, professor Kage reminded them to do their assignments. The students sent the information on the class to all their friends, and soon said friends were asking for a link to the video.

XxxX After school XxxX

Cinder was impressed with Emerald and Neo's new idea to gather funds, as slow as it would be. She even sent the recording of the video to Adam, with instructions to allow members of the White Fang to watch it and learn what they could from them.

In team RWBY's room, RWBY, as well as Penny, were going over their notes for their report, which they had agreed to be on Akuma's fighting style.

Said method seemed to involve Yang doing the physical part of the moves on her punching sack, with Penny holding her up with her wires and Ruby studying, while Weiss focused on the mystical part, and Blake re-watching the video. Mixed with their other assignments, they managed to do this in two days to finish their report.

Chapter 1 DONE!

 **This is the updated version of chapter one. If anyone has a suggestion for which episode to release next chapter, feel free to comment, although I will be sticking to season one for now. Flames will be ignored bluntly. Big thanks to all of my fans, who inspire me to keep pushing through any barricade. See you all next update.**

 ***fades into a cloud of darkness***


End file.
